Harry Potter and the enchanted castle
by Keyblade Writer of the Dawn
Summary: A.U. Many years ago there was a land filled with life, one day seven warriors came and built a castle. This castle had been filled with light but one day the warriors disappeared and a curse fell over the land leaving it, in the realm of darkness. Centuries later a child appears, will this child break the curse or will he be forever trapped in the land of shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter or, any other property in this, the only thing I do own is any OCS I make and the plot.**

It was a rainy night and a small five-year old boy is walking along a muddy trail within a forest. He has been barely holding himself up as he walked down the trail not knowing when it will end. Around him within the Forest, the very trees were hollow with what looks like faces screaming in fear while the branches of the tree looks like arms trying to get away from something. He stutters feeling coldness flowing though his whole body. He closed his eyes hoping this path will lead him to shelter.

*snap!*

His emerald green eyes opened wide when he heard foot steps coming behind him. Slowly he turns his head, but sees nobody is there leaving him sightly confused and scared. He turns back to the trail and kept walking on the path that lay before him not really remembering how he entered the forest. The rain had drenched his black messy hair making straight with water dripping off it as he continues.

He continues on for what seems like hours to him, when suddenly the rain completely stopped. He looks around him to see normal trees all around. He looks ahead to see an open clearing with a stone path in it. He walks out of the Forest looking up to see that there was nothing, no rain clouds, no stars and not even the moon all he saw is a pure black sky. The only reason he knows about the existence of the moon and the stars is because of a library book that he read once before. How is he supposed to know what the night sky looked like, he was never able to see the night sky until now. The boy shrugged his shoulders thinking this how it normally looks like after a storm in the nighttime.

He looked around and when he saw it was safe he walked onto the stone path. Suddenly orbs of bright orange light appeared rising up along the pathway. He freezes in surprise before he continues, once again hearing something behind him. He tries to keep pressing forward and ignore it, until it got louder and louder. He stopped and turned around, This time seeing a strange creature that looked shadowy with creepy yellow eyes looking straight at him. It movement was unpredictable but looked ready to attack him, so he turned quickly and ran along the pathway as fast as he could.

He continued running as he saw more of the shadowy creatures appearing all around him. He started breathing heavily in shock as one of the creatures grabbed his oversized hand-me down sweater, but luckily the sweater tore as the creature grabbed it. Suddenly he saw a large structure come into view as he run. He saw its main entrance stood easily over two thousand feet tall. While he couldn't see the full thing since he only had a limited amount of light to see, but he knew one thing it was easily the biggest thing he ever saw in his life even without seeing the full thing.

A few moments later he arrived at the front entrance and panics as he finds there is no possible way to open the insanely large door at the entrance. Suddenly he turns around seeing what seems to be an army of shadowy creatures getting closer. He looks around and seeing no way out of this situation. He then decides to place his back against the door, he closed his eyes and arranged his arms in front of himself into a blocking stance.

His body trembled with fear as he awaits the creatures to attack, suddenly he felt warmth overcome him and he felt a strong wind press around him.

Suddenly it stopped...

"Huh?," He said confusedly, he slowly opened his eyes to behold an energy Shield holding the shadowy creatures at bay. Not knowing what is happening, Suddenly he heard a Knock coming from behind him and turned around to realize the large door was blanketed in golden light.

Taking a few steps back with a look of both of curiosity and fear. He took a deep breathe before Hesitantly placing his hand onto the door and suddenly the door started changing colors with outlines of animals appearing upon the surface. First there was a white phoenix before changing into a red and gold lion, followed by a dark blue raven, and light blue panther, which changed into a deep green and silver shake, then to a bright yellow honey badger until finally turning into a flaming orange wolf and then it stopped... slowly the door opened.

He ran in without Hesitation and the door close behind him.

This boy's name was Harry James Potter and now he unknowingly was in for the adventure of a lifetime…

Harry looked around seeing he was inside an enormous entrance hall. The floor was hardwood with red carpet, the walls were Grey. On the left side there was a cherry wood table, upon which there was three books and two unlit candles beside all of that there was a flower pot with no flower in it.

He walked over and picked up the top book examining it. The book was brown with a white rectangle in the middle of it, on the sides there orange bindings and on the back of the book there was an orange wolf.

Harry took the book with him as he left the table his stomach growling with hunger. He exits out of the hall into a large room with white walls and a stone floor. He notices this room has multiple exits along with two staircases leading to the floors above and on the floor near the staircases there is a Grey circle. Banners hung from the staircase railings and banisters with the different colored animals he had seen earlier. He began examining the banners but before he could his stomach growled. Feeling dizzy he placed his hand on the wall trying to stay up but suddenly his body collapse onto the floor. He closed his eyes wishing for the nausea to stop. Time passed for what seemed to be hours.

When it finally stopped, He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Shaking his head gently before looking around, only to realize in shock that he was no longer in the same room he had been in before. With a bewildered look on his face as his mind tries processing to how he ended up here. Now he's in a large kitchen with black and white tiles on the floor and Yellow wallpaper on the walls. The counter tops have light blue tiles on them. He notices basic but nice looking appliances throughout the kitchen.

Out of nowhere he started hearing footsteps... frightened he turned around immediately but when he turned he saw that nobody was there. Instead, the only thing he sees is a wooden table with a pink frosted cake and a lit candle on top.

"Is anybody here?" He asked while his whole body shook with fear. He looked around once more before turning his attention back to the cake again. Noticing the cake was cut and a slice was on a plate next to a note. Written on the note was, 'Enjoy it!'. Hesitantly he picked up the plate and examined the cake slice closely before picking up the folk taking a bite out of the cake.

His eyes widen when he tastes it. It was like an explosion of Lemon with strawberry frosting in his mouth. This was the first cake he ever tasted. When he lived with the Dursleys he had never been able to taste any type of dessert at all... until now so, he slowly eats it enjoying every bite of the slice. Finishing and washing up after himself. He decides to leave the kitchen, exiting out left side of the kitchen and he enters into a new hallway. In this Hallway there were dark blue banners but there was nothing on them, the floor was covered in a dark blue carpet and on the side walls were hundreds of empty book shelfs.

'Why are these shelfs so empty?' he asks himself as he kept walking, suddenly he stops as he enters a new room, unfortunately this room has multiple hallways connected that split into several directions. Harry froze not knowing where to go at all, he then chose to go toward the middle Hallway in front of him.

On his way out, he notices another wooden table that looked similar to the first one that he saw in the front entrance hallway, but on this table there is a pile of nicely folded clothing and a backpack. He examines the clothes before placing them into his new backpack. With the clothes now in the backpack, he opened the other compartments in it and he found torn pages of some book. He picks them up as well placing them into the book he took with him from the entrance hall and then placed the book into the backpack.

He felt guilty for taking them, but then decides to move on. He kept walking until he reached the end where, he found a white door with a golden outline of a rose on it. He reaches for the knob to open it, thinking about how glad he is for finding this shelter to stay in even though all the weird things he came across so far was beginning to mess with him a little. But to be honest he liked it here much more than with the Dursleys.

As he turned the knob, light started forming around the door fame and when he pushed it open the light came out as a blast blinding him. He yelled in pain and tried to close the door, but suddenly the light started pulling him in, he tries to hold onto the door frame but he couldn't hold on for long as he felt his whole body lifting up. Suddenly the door Slammed shut on his fingers causing him great pain and he let go of the door frame falling into the light not knowing what will happen to him next.

End of chapter

 **E** **ntry 7**

 _Today we finished building the kitchen just in time for Helga's Birthday. I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way of us doing something like this soon, it was very important and I almost messed up the whole thing because of my pride…. Huh I guess Helga was Right about working together and hard to do any goal we set out to do. Hmm… I wonder if we should... no that is such a large project and too much work for all of us to do._

 _Sign G._

 **Entry 28**

 _The first days of Autumn have come. I'm with Sirius as I write this. Right now he's asleep so he doesn't know I'm writing this right now. Today we… I mean... I learned that I should appreciate the people surrounding around me before I lose them. I almost lost somebody dear to my heart today and all because of words that I never really met. I'm just glad we were able to save him because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he…well anyway I learned my lesson. Cherish them even though they can get annoying at times or I could lose them forever._

 _Sign R._

 **Leave feedback in the comments, tell me what you think I should improve, What did you think of the story so far since this my first story on here?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate folks. Here is another chapter and thanks to those who like this story so far, you guys are awesome!**

' _The Boy who lived Gone?!'_ By Jim Booker

 _You heard it here_ _first_ _folk_ _s_ _the "Boy-_ _W_ _ho-_ _L_ _ived" Harry James Potter vanished_ _a week ago. A_ _witness ha_ _s_ _told me it seems that Mr. Potter_ _might have_ _run_ _away from_ _his relatives home in Little Whinging, Surrey. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but when I started talking to their neighbors around Privet Drive. They told me quite a few disturbing things about the Dursleys of number 4 Privet Drive, from yelling at all hours of the night to mumbling about their 'freak' or 'mentally unstable' nephew. Myself having a more than unpleasant encounter with them where they said "The boy better not return and that freaks such as myself aren't welcome around normal folk." I came to the conclusion that the "Boy-Who-Lived" ran away because of His relatives potentially abusing him back at his so-call 'home'. Now folks I just hope that_ _Mr._ _Potter is safe wherever he_ _may be._ _I_ _f I'm right then_ _I hope_ _the Dursleys will be investigated by the_ Department of Magical Law Enforcement and _brought to justice for their crimes_ _against such an important member of our society… I also wonder why h_ _is_ _magical guardian_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore left him with such people in the first place_ _and if he knew of the young Mr. Potter's living conditions._

On the 20th of November an old man sighed as he finished his morning newspaper in his office.

"*Sigh* doesn't this man understand 'The end justifies the means'?" said the Old Man realized now he not only had to search for Harry, but now had to deal with the Dursleys being investigated and all while defending his actions, reputation, and positions. The Dursleys not getting sent to Azkaban and convincing the Wizarding world of their Innocence may be the least of his concerns.

Today isn't a happy day for one Professor _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ , Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. His plans to redeem _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ aka "Lord _Voldemort"_ being ruined by Harry's escape from the Dursleys and his tracking charms that he had placed on Harry not even working anymore. "This can't possibly get any worse" he muttered before waving his wand and vanishing the newspaper. Moments later his office door slammed open and he heard that his day had gone from bad to worse...

" _ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_!" Yelled an angry _Professor_ Minerva _McGonagall_.

Dumbledore sighed knowing what Minerva was about to say, but managed a forced smile anyway.

"Minerva, why are you yelling, my dear?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"You know why I'm here Albus." she said flatly looking at him with anger in her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Perhaps, the newspaper report on young Harry's disappearance from the Dursleys." He stated with faked disappointment, while inside he was just irritated that she even questioned he actions about this, but he knows if he doesn't act concerned she might quit.

"I told you… Albus, that those Muggles were the worse type of sort!" she said, but Dumbledore shook his head and counter back with, "I know what you told me Minerva, but we don't have any proof of such abuse. If that's what you think, remember the _Daily Prophet_ has printed some 'tall tales' in the past, because if there was any mistreatment why didn't Mrs. Figg send anything to me about it?"

"Maybe, the fact that she's not the best at paying attention to things or people." She expressed remembering Mrs. Figg's love for her cats and that was always the only thing that got her attention.

"*sigh* Now Minerva I know that she's not the best but..." He tries to finish, but hands slam onto his desk.

"But nothing Albus, you knew as well as I that they weren't the best choice to the look after him in the first place, now thanks to those Muggles, her and you... Harry could be anywhere out there, hurt or scared for his life!" she finishes before walking to the exit, but she left she said, "I weary of you not caring for him Albus."

She left and Dumbledore sighed placing his head into the palm of his hands.

'Why can't anybody understand that what I do is more important for the Wizarding world than the life of one boy.' he thought coldly before looking back at his tracking charms an again to see nothing.

He sighed once more getting up and walking out of his office.

Meanwhile, on one of the shelfs sat the Sorting Hat who Laughed knowing that the old man will never be able to find the little boy.

'This will be very entertaining.' thought the Hat gleefully knowing exactly where the boy truly is. Now he awaits for the day when the boy will arrival at Hogwarts.

 **Sorry for this being short but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow. Again leave feedback in the Comments of how I should improve. Also, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!  
**


End file.
